At present, a mobile terminal such as a smart phone, a data card, and a tablet computer with a mobile communication function generally has a modem. In an idle state, the modem searches a network periodically according to a cell reselection criterion, measures a signal of a neighboring cell and selects a currently optimal cell, so that the mobile terminal camps on the currently optimal cell.
However, an existing cell reselection method may make a mobile terminal perform cell reselection frequently, thereby causing power consumption of the mobile terminal, and shortening standby time of the mobile terminal.